Freedom At Last
by Vena Sara
Summary: End of 7th year, picking up by the lakeside when Voldemort and Severus Snape face off. Female Harry, established relationship. Probable one shot, entirely lemons.


Harry felt a tug at her magic, not the pleasant 'go this way' tug, the 'Go this way NOW' kind of tug. Fear filled her heart and she exploded into motion, racing down green lawns towards the lake. As she careened down the last hill she saw them.

Voldemort, Nagini and Severus. Her wand lashed out just before Nagini struck. "AVADA KADARVA!" It was the first spell that came to mind as the snake lashed out, and the last Horcrux was gone.

Voldemort screamed in pain and rounded on the woman.

Severus whipped his wand out and the same spell fell from his lips.

He only managed to make a few steps away from the beach then the worried witch collided with him. His arms wrapped around the small woman, his lips found hers and time stilled for the pair.

Since the invention of the kiss there had been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

The moon shone down on the lovers, wrapped them up in its gentle light as they kissed. Their movements in practised harmony.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she ran down the hill, Ron on her heels.

Severus sighed and squeezed Harry slightly. "I don't want to let you go." his resonating rumbled filled the space between them.

Harry kissed him again slowly, her soft lips molding to his. "Lets just tell them He is dead, they'll race off to tell everyone." Her petite hand slipped under his collar. "Then we can go find somewhere quiet." Reluctantly she pulled away and took a step away, turning and taking a few steps to meet Hermione with a smile.

"You just ran off! What happened?" Hermione looked at an uninjured Severus, and the two bodies.

"We killed Him." Harry said smiling. "Both him and the Snake. Its over."

Hermiones' eyes widened and she pulled Harry into a crushing hug. "I'll go tell everyone!"

Ron caught up and glanced at the bodies and Severus, then let out a whoop of joy and pulled Hermione into a hug.

Harry spoke as the two embraced. "You two go and tell everyone, I need some downtime after all this stress."

"What about him?" Ron said bitterly, nodding at Severus.

"Why would I know?" Harry said, she was getting sick of this lying, age difference be damned. It wasn't so long ago when this kind of thing was normal, but they both knew now was not the time to drop that bomb.

Hermione and Ron started walking back up the hill, Harry waited till they were out of ear shot and turned back to Severus.

He stepped to her and pulled her in for another kiss.

The black haired woman moaned quietly into the kiss, she loved his kisses each one was different.

"Do you want to go to our room?" Harry asked, standing up on her tip toes to snuggle into his neck.

"No." Severus ran a calloused hand up and down her back. "There must be some place around this lake that people won't look for us."

Harry giggled and kissed his neck. "A hidden fetish for outdoor sex that I didn't know about?"

The man grinned and gave her butt a slight squeeze. "Maybe." He said in that gorgeous purring rumble.

"I know a spot." Harry drew away from him, catching his hand.

They walked around the lake, to the edge of Hogwarts wards, the spot Harry brought him too, over-looked the ocean shore. Waves could be heard softly in the background, the treeline receded behind them, opening them to the night sky.

Severus admired the scenery for a long moment, both the environment and the witch before him.

She pulled her cloak from her shoulders and set it on the ground, out came her wand and she transfigured it into a large warm blanket.

Harry grinned at Severus over her shoulder and pulled her shirt off and undid the clasp of her bra.

The dark wizard smirked as she fulled the strings slowly, tantalizingly down and let it fall to the ground. Moving swiftly he stepped up behind her, body against hers, hands trailing up from her hips. His hands had followed this path countless times, he had kissed every curve, every dip. Yet each time it felt new, his thumbs trailing over the curve of her chest, they came up to cup her breasts.

Harry purred and rested her head on his shoulder, Severus dipped his head to kiss her neck. He could feel her pulse quicken, hear the soft little sigh that escaped her beautiful lips.

He traced lazy circles over her perky nipples, causing the witch to purr and relax in his arms. She turned her head towards his and he captured her lips in another kiss. His tongue teased the middle of her upper lip before meeting hers in her surrender to him. There was no awkward fumbling, just moist tongues sliding together.

A hand moved slowly down Harry torso, the button of her jeans was popped, zipper undone, his hand slipped beneath the cotton white panties and three fingers rubbed her clint gently in small circles.

His woman moaned quietly into their kiss and her knees gave way, Severus held in her place against him, then broke with the kiss with a chuckle.

"Someones excited." He purred with his silky baritone.

"I've dreamed about this for months, every night while I was hiding out. Some nights I wanted to scream in frustration because you weren't there." Harry confessed to the older man.

He pulled his hand from her pants and spun her around to face him and pulling her into another hug.

"I dreamed of this as well," Severus brushed a black lock out of Harrys' face. "I dreamed of the private nights, of sweet kisses under the sun. I dreamed of the life, we would have once we are free from our fates." He bent and kissed her softly. "I dreamed of all the different ways I could show my love for you."

"Love you." Harry said quietly, then with a smile pulled her pants the rest of the way off and left them in a heap, with feline grace she moved to the centre of the blanket to watch her wizard undress.

Severus was a calm and collected as Harry had been when removing her garments, this wasn't the frantic rush of limbs that they had needed so many times in the past. This was not lust, this was love.

He joined her on the blanket, and took a moment to transfigure his cloak into another blanket with a flick of his wand it folded to the side to be collect later.

The witch lay on her back, and the wizard wasted no time to hover above her. They shared another kiss, then he started feathering kisses down her neck. Each one the promise of a thousand thousand more; each one made Harry moan or purr with pleasure, brought flush to her skin.

Severus loved her breasts, as far as he was concerned they were perfect. They fit voluminously into his hands her nipples were just the right size, but the thing the loved most was the sounds that Harry made when he showered attention on them.

He took a nipple into his mouth and used his tongue to give long wet licks.

Harry moaned loudly and wove a hand into his hair, the other rested on his shoulder. With each pass the witch would moan, each slow tantalizing stroke caressing her nipple for several long seconds before he licked again.

Eventually he moved to her other breast, giving the first one last kiss.

Harry stroked his head slowly as Severus lavished attention to her.

They stayed like that for several minutes, then Severus flipped them over, pulling her on top of him.

Harry smiled and kissed his lips again, this time leading the kiss. Severus brought his hands to rest on Harrys' hips, gently massaging the orbs as she purred.

With a wiggle of her hips she moved her hips to hover over his cock, slowly he guided her down till his tip was inside her.

Harry moaned softly lips in a small o as she eased herself slowly down, it had been quite a while and they both enjoyed that first meeting of their bodies. It was not something to be rushed, Severus watched her sink down onto him. Her breasts pushed up by her arms, her hands against his chest. He relished in the feeling of her wet, warm, tight walls giving way to him.

Harry made a pleased sigh when she had all of him within her, she slowly rolled her hips while moving up and down slightly.

Severus purred and with a quirk of his lips, he pulled her down over his chest, pulled the blanket over them. Then let Harry continue, her slowly grinding movements. Lifting herself she leaned up to kiss him again, her man let out a happy rumble. A hand wove itself into her long black hair, the other rested just above her hips.

They continued like this for several minutes more, Harrys' roll and lift in slow building circles. Then Severus started lifting his hips up into her to meet her rhythm. This brought out more pleased sounds out of Harry. They moved together for many long minutes. Her cries, the slap of their hips and the crashing of the waves below them the only sounds to be heard.

Climax came over them together, that sweet release that brought a high pitched cry out of Harry and a groan out of Severus as he held her hips in place, pumping his seed into her.

Harry relaxed spent on Severuss' chest, he drew lazy circles on her back.

They stayed like that till they caught their breath, then Severus spoke.

"We stay out here to much longer and you are going to get cold."

Harry grinned. "No I won't, I have you to keep me warm." She wiggled her hips, him still within her for emphasis.

Her wizard jumped slightly at the sudden movement then grinned. "Fine, I will get cold and I imagine people will start looking for us soon."

Harry pouted but slowly pulled herself off of him and grabbed her wand for a quick cleansing charm. Either of them wanted anyone to put two and two together, covered in each others fluids would accomplish that swiftly.

They dressed and transfigured their cloaks back into cloaks, and set off back to Hogwarts.

 **And this is what happens when I haven't seem my boyfriend for four months. :P I've been reading a lot of female Harry and Sev stories and have found myself with a great liking for them. Sadly all the ones that have really caught my attention are just starting so there is not much to them. :( On the other hand it drives me to write this kind of stuff again. I hope someone enjoys this, I frequently find a long calm love making session much more satisfying then a quick fuck. So that is my preference when it comes to writing sex scenes. Someday this might turn into a full story, but between Land Strider and Over Sea and Sky. Probably not for a while. As always, I love to hear my readers thoughts, stuff they would like to see, bring on the plot bunnies! I will be taking the next week off from writing. :P**

 **Oh and yes, I could not resist the Princess Bride reference, I love that movie to much and it fits with the relationship I am trying to paint.**


End file.
